


The Party

by FinnW



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Tiny Rick, dom! morty, idk man it takes place at the party where tiny rick plays guitar, its just gross sin ignore me, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnW/pseuds/FinnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a party and Tiny Rick kind of seduces Morty??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> theyre waaaayyy out of character lmao. kinda rushed through this one but ya know, enjoy yourself.

The sound of loud music filled Morty's ears. People crowded around him, and the room smelled of alcohol and sweat, but Morty was only looking for one person.

_Jessica_

Morty had lost her in the crowd about a half an hour ago. Summer was dancing with Toby Matthews, and Rick was, well, Rick was somewhere. Probably being admired by everyone at the party. Morty's eyes scanned the room one more time, trying to pick out any sign of Jessica's orange hair, but was disappointed when he found nothing. Slouching against the wall with a red party cup in his hand full of, well, he didn't really know what it was full of. Probably something he didn't want to drink. He set the cup down on a small table next to him, trying not to knock off any of the other garbage that was piled on top of the surface.

He pushed himself away from the wall, heading over towards the kitchen. He squeezed past all the people, wanting to get something to eat. There was a variety off junk food scattered across the dining room table, so Morty grabbed a bag of chips and retreated back through the crowd again. He eventually found himself at the door to Rick's room.

Wanting to get away from the noise and clatter of the party, he went inside. Rick wouldn't mind right? I mean, he was out having fun. It would only be for a little bit anyways. Shutting the door behind him, he stumbled over to Rick's cot, tripping over some of the clutter. Sitting down and leaning against the wall behind him, he opened the bag of chips and started munching on them. This was much better then standing awkwardly at the party while everyone else had a good time. He definitely felt more comfortable, even if he didn't find Jessica, his anxiety felt at ease. He closed his eyes and continued to scoop potato chips into his mouth.

Just as Morty started to drift off into his thoughts, the door suddenly flew open, with Rick stumbling in. He turned and closed the door, locked it, and then turned to face the room. Upon seeing Morty, he lifted his eyebrow.

“Mort-Morty whatre you doin in _-uurp-_ in here?”

Intoxication was present in Rick's voice. Well, _Tiny_ Rick's voice. See, the only reason the party had started was because Rick agreed to stay in his younger body.

Tiny Rick leaned against the door, beer in hand.

“Hey Rick, are you sure you should be drinking? I mean, you know, you're younger now.”

Rick hiccuped, pushing himself off the door in Morty's direction.

“Hey Morty, it's cool babe. You- we're good. Everything's good.”

Rick sat down on the cot next to Morty, guzzling down the rest of his beer and throwing the bottle on the floor.

“Hey Rick, you seem pretty wasted. A-are you sure you don't wanna sleep? Or at least rest?”

“Hey you listen, I'm alright Morty.”

“Whatever you say Rick.”

Morty looked at his grandfather, well, it was weird to call him his grandfather now that he was Morty's age. In fact, seeing his Rick's face without the wrinkles or extremely prominent bags under his eyes was especially strange for Morty. Without the aged features, Rick felt more like a friend then a grandfather.

Morty, pulling himself out of his thoughts, became suddenly aware of the way Rick was staring at him. He was tracing Morty's body with his eyes, an extremely hungry look etched into his face. A drunken grin was spread across the blue haired boy's mouth, causing Morty to become increasingly uncomfortable.

“Hey Rick, could you uh- could you stop staring at me like that?”

“Sorry, Morty. I've just never realized how fucking _hot_ you are.”

Morty inhaled sharply, causing a half eaten potato chip to fly into his throat followed by a violent coughing fit. The sight of Morty so startled caused Rick to let out a laugh, eyes closing and head thrown back.

“Didn't expect that huh? Your ol' grandpa flirtin with ya?”

Morty looked over at the other boy, eyes watering and still coughing.

“I-I would barely call that flirting Rick!” Morty exclaimed, voice squeaking a bit more than usual. The blue haired boy let out another laugh.

“You know Morty, I am your age now. We can- we can do whatever we want to each other and won't get in trouble.”

Rick's hand traced its way up Morty's thigh, making the brown haired boy squirm. He looked away, blushing, and debated if he should push Rick away. After all, Morty had developed some sort of twisted crush on his grandfather over the past few months but god, he never thought something like _this_ would be happening.

“I don't know if we should do this Rick. I mean it's pretty fucked up, you know?”

“Mm hmm.”

“And you're- you're really drunk. I don't wanna like, take advantage of you or anything.”

“Stop being such a drag Morty. I'm a teenager again! I'm horny! I want to fuck everything I see! I'm like a- a fucking machine or something!

“I don't know Rick.”

“Oh come on Morty, because its not like you haven't been thinking about me and you fucking each others brains out for like, ever.”

Morty flushed, still picking at the bed sheet nervously. So, Rick had known.

“Yeah, Morty, it's been pretty obvious, you little perv.”

With another chuckle, Rick grabbed Morty's arm, pulling him close so he was whispering in his ear.

“Come on Morty, you gotta let yourself live. Your grandpa'll show you a good time.”

With that, Rick ran his hand up the front of Morty's shirt. With the kids common sense almost completely overrun with conflicting emotions of lust and uncertainty _,_ he surged forward, pressing his lips to Ricks. His subconscious screamed at him to stop, but he didn't listen because the other boy started to kiss back, and god did it feel better then he could have ever imagined.

He leaned closer, entangling one hand in the other boy's blue hair. Feeling Rick's mouth opening slightly, he understood the notion and continued to sloppily kiss his grandfather. They fell into a rhythm, tongues starting to meet and sloppy, idiotic smiles on both of their faces. With a rough grunt Rick pushed Morty onto the bed, straddling his hips and letting his grandson bite his bottom lip.

Morty gripped Tiny Rick's hips, pushing him down onto his crotch as he ground up on him. The sudden show of dominance made Rick grin. He pulled back from Morty's lips, shrugging off his lab coat before pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall over the side of the bed. Rick ground down onto the boy, hands spread across Morty's chest as he watched his partners face flush red.

“Rick, ah jeez.” Morty bit his lip and worked his fingers under the waist of Rick's pants.

“Yeah Morty- babe- please.” Rick's breathing was growing shaky with arousal. Usually he wouldn't get so hard from just grinding on someone, but his teenage body was so fucking experienced and just the simple feeling of Morty thrusting against him was causing him to grow uncontrollably hard.

Morty unbuttoned Rick's pants, tugged down the zipper, and felt the burning lust in his stomach grow when he got an eyeful of Rick's bulge. Looking back up at Rick's face, he flushed when he saw the shit eating grin that his partner wore. Rick started to palm himself through his boxers, looking directly in the other boys eyes., biting his lip and letting out little grunts.

“You like that Morty? Do you like to watch me touch myself? Does it- ah- does it get you hard?

He could feel Morty stiffen under him, making the blue haired teen let out a small chuckle before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock completely. He knew it wasn't as impressive as it usually was due to the fact that he was now a 14-year-old boy, but he was still pleasantly surprised when Morty let out a shaky moan.

He stroked himself slowly, continuing to grind down on the other boy as he watched him. As he felt himself getting closer to the edge, he pulled his hand away and scooted back so his ass was no longer smothering his grandson's crotch. He positioned his hands at the other boy's fly, getting a nod of approval before unbuttoning and unzipping Morty's jeans.

Rick smiled when it was revealed that the front of Morty's briefs were soaked with pre cum.

“Jeez Morty, you're so hard for me already. Try- try not to cum 5 minutes into the foreplay.”

“You're one to talk Rick! Y-you're just as hard as me so don't flatter yourself.” The teen stuttered, annoyance in his tone.

Embarrassed that Morty was actually right, Rick stopped teasing and instead leaned his head down to lick a stripe over the outline of the other boy's cock. Morty sucked in a breath, feeling a shiver run through him. Rick pulled his grandson's waistband down, revealing the head of Morty's dick which was completely glistening wet. Feeling a pang of arousal in his stomach, Rick licked the head slowly before taking Morty completely into his mouth, shoving away the briefs in the process.

Morty squirmed at the feeling of Rick's mouth enveloping him. The hot,wet heat was driving him mad, better then his fist for sure, but it was nothing compared to when his grandfather started to suck. His cheeks hollowing out and head bobbing up and down. He could feel his cock hit the back of Rick's throat. Morty grasped at the sheets, almost shocked at how good it felt, never imagining that the first time he got a blow job would be from his grandfather of all people.

Morty bucked into Rick's mouth, earning several grunts from the other boy. Morty wrapped his hands in the other boy's hair, pushing his head down farther onto his cock. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Ah, Rick I'm gonna- gonna cum.”

With that, Rick pulled his head up, wiping the spit off his lips and pushing his hair back. Morty frowned, disappointed that Rick had kept him from climaxing.

“W-why'd you stop Rick?”

“We still have a while to go, Morty. You don't want this to be over is 10 minutes do you?”

“No, Well I mean, how far are we gonna take this?”

Rick smiled, leaning down to speak into Morty's ear.

“Morty, listen, I- I need you to fuck me.”

Morty's face turned a deep shade of red, eyes widening.

“Jeez Rick, I- I dunno if we should go _that_ far. An-and even if we did, I don't think I'm the type to d-dominate you know?”

Rick grunted, a little annoyed that Morty was backing out again.

“Look, M- babe, think about it. Don't you want me to ride your cock like the slut I am? You- you want to cum in me? Make me moan your name? Come on baby, please. Do it- Do it for grandpa.”

Morty became udderly flustered at Rick's dirty talk, not wanting to admit that it did actually sound amazing. Okay- so he was gonna fuck his grandfather. Not that big of a deal, right? Never mind, saying it over in his head made it sound worse. But Jesus he was so turned on, and everything Rick had said sounded incredibly hot. With a short huff, he decided to push all of the uneasy thoughts out of his head once more.

In the time Morty had spent running over the situation in his head, Rick had been examining his face, noting that the now sweaty boy looked unsure.

“C'mon Morty. Don't- Don't back out on this. And don't give me that stupid “but I'm your grandson” excuse. That's- It's barely an excuse Morty.”

Morty nodded, trying to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment.

“Okay Rick, get on your back.”

Rick swung his leg off of Morty, who stood up from the bed to allow Rick to lay down. The blue haired boy spread himself out, legs wide apart and hands lazily playing with himself. Morty, whose cock had partially softened after Rick stopped sucking him off, grew fully hard again at the sight. Morty tugged off his jeans, along with his boxers, before kneeling on the bed. He positioned himself in between Rick's legs, tugging off the other boy's pants as well.

Morty leaned over Rick's sweating body, kissing him sweetly and softly. Rick wrapped his arms around the other boy, drawing him closer. After drawing out the kiss, Rick pulled away.

“Morty, that was sweet and all but if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to go find someone else to take care of this for me.” He said, gesturing to his erection.

Morty felt something snap inside of him, a sudden rise of anger and jealousy in his chest. He pinned both of Rick's hands above his head in one swift motion, leaning down to aggressively whisper in his ear.

“I don't fucking think so Rick.”

Rick felt a shiver go down his spine, cock twitching and a moan escaping his lips. Well, that was certainly a side of Morty he'd never seen before.

Morty grinned, overcome with indignation due to Rick's little comment. A little afraid of himself because this was so unlike him, he kissed down Rick's neck, biting down on the soft flesh suddenly before thrusting against the other boy.

“Ah, fuck Morty please! Fuck me! I- I need you in me Morty.”

Morty growled, teeth still latched onto the other boys neck.

“Are you sure Rick? Are you sure you don't want someone else to fuck you? Or maybe I should just leave you here to get yourself off.” Morty threatened, a fierce tone spitting out with every word.

“No M-Morty just you please babe I need you I'm -ah- so sorry. I need you just you.”

A satisfied smirk smearing across his lips, Morty grabbed his cock and lined it up with Ricks hole. But a sudden unfortunate realization stopped him from snapping his hips forward into the boy.

_Fuck_

“Hey, uh, Rick? Where do you keep the lube?” He said, his rough, angry voice melting away momentarily.

“Shit, yeah, It's under the bed.”

Morty leaned over the side of the cot, hand aimlessly grasping for the bottle. After a few awkward seconds of Morty being unable to find it, he eventually got hold of the container, lifting himself up and opening the bottle. He squeezed the cold gel onto his fingers, coating them and bringing them to Rick's ass.

“N-no, Morty please just fuck me. I- I don't need to stretch I just want you in me, please.”

Morty smirked, pulling his hand away from Rick's hole and wiping the lube from his fingers onto his cock, acting confident although he was a bit worried he would hurt Rick without any preparation. He grabbed the bottle and added more, just in case there wasn't enough already.

“Jeez Rick, you're so hungry for my cock, you want me to fuck you into the mattress huh? You little slut- you couldn't even keep away from me while there's a – when there's a party for you going on outside.”

Rick felt pre cum pooling on his stomach. Morty was right, he was so desperate to be fucked. God, he wasn't sure if he loved or hated being a teenager, but if he was going to be so needy for Morty to fuck him all the time, he sure as hell didn't want to go back to being an old man any time soon.

Morty lined up the head of his cock with Rick's hole, causing the blue haired boy to shiver with anticipation. He slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling the tight heat around the head of his cock. He let out an uncharacteristic growl, still overcome with utter lust as he pushed farther and farther into the other boy. Rick squirmed under him, gripping Morty's hair harder and harder with every inch that slid into him. Although pain spread through Rick's lower body due to the lack of preparation, he couldn't help but let a grin form on his face. When Morty was completely balls deep inside him, Rick let out a satisfied, shuddering groan.

Morty hesitated, gazing down at the needy figure under him. Rick looked into the other boys eyes, taking in a deep breath before whispering

“Move.”

That was all the confirmation Morty needed before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, eliciting an extremely loud yelp from Rick. The boy repeated the motion, grinding into Ricks prostate. Morty picked up a steady but slow pace, frustrating Rick who needed more.

“Baby y-yeah I need, need you to go harder- faster. Please!”

Morty sped up due to Ricks request, each thrust harder then the last. He felt the other boy's teeth bite into his shoulder, continuing to let out little grunts every time Morty hit his prostate.

They eventually fell into a steady rhythm, with Rick babbling incoherently with “oh my gods” and “Morty's” slipped into it. Morty could feel that the boys blue hair was matted as he clung to hit, using it as leverage to force himself forward into the willing body under him. The boy was soaking in the praise, adoring the fact that he could make Rick feel so good. He was so used to Rick being the dominant one, but now he was the one in charge. He was the one who could make Rick squirm and beg with one quick movement of his hips.

“Morty I'm gonna, gonna cum.” Rick mumbles into the other boys neck, voice almost cracking.

Morty smirked, pushing himself further into the other boy. He could feel himself coming close to the edge as well. He drove his hips forward violently one last time before coming undone. Morty sunk his teeth into Ricks shoulder, stifling the moan that was drawn out of him as he came. With a few more thrusts Rick was cumming too, both of them clinging to each other pulsing with complete bliss.

Breathless and now basking in Ricks after-sex smell, Morty hunched over the other boys body and kissed him sweetly. Rick kissed back, weakly pushing himself into the other boys lips. Morty pulled himself out of Ricks now red, sore ass causing the blue haired boy to flinch. He flopped down next to Rick, breathing heavy and basking in his post-orgasm afterglow. Rick sat up and got off the cot, unsticking the sheets that were plastered to his back from all the sweat.

“Where are you going?” Morty asked, a little insecure that Rick was leaving him not even a minute after the finished fucking.

“im getting myself cleaned up and uh, and going back out there.” Rick said, gesturing to the door as he wiped the cum off his stomach. “You can come with me babe I just gotta be there ya know? I'm the life of the party!”

Morty nodded, picking himself up from the bed as well and pulling on his jeans which were haphazardly thrown across the bedside table.

After they were both dressed, Rick threw open the door and dragged Morty out, not taking notice of the people that were staring at them. Some of them giggling and some of them giving them looks of udder disbelief. Although Rick was now too absorbed with guzzling a half empty can of beer someone had left on the coffee kitchen counter, (why let good brews go to waste?) Morty had almost automatically taken notice of the attention him and his sort-of grandfather now had. He quickly made his way over to Summer.

“hey Summer uh, do you know why everyone's staring at me- er, us- like that?” Summer chuckled at him, eyebrows raised.

“Um, I don't know Morty, why don't you tell me? I'm pretty sure everyone heard some _pretty suggestive_ noises coming from Rick's room less then five minutes ago.” Morty turned a deep shade of pink and bit his lip.

“Oh, god Summer I'm so sorry you probably hate me, god I'm so gross I understand if you never want to talk to me again I'm so sorry I-”

“Calm down Morty, I don't hate you. I'm definitely not one to judge. You don't want to know 80 percent of the things I've done.” Summer comforted, ruffling Morty's hair. Although that statement filled the boy with a bit of confusion, he was a little bit more relaxed now. He looked around again, and everyone's attention seemed to be pretty drawn away from him by now. He let out a relieved sigh and muttered a quick “Thanks Summer.” before heading over to Rick and grabbing his sleeve.

“Hey Rick, uh, can we talk?” Rick turned his head, a little bit annoyed but deciding to not blow off the other boy.

“Yeah sure.” Morty tugged him over to a corner where nobody could hear them.

“So Rick, uh, I think you should know that everyone here kind of, well, they heard us when we were, you know, doing it.” Rick laughed hardily.

“Haha yeah Morty isn't it fucking hilarious?” Morty was surprised at Ricks response.

“Wait so you, you don't care?”

“Nah my man, life's too short to care about shit like that. Speaking of, do you maybe wanna do that again sometime? You're not too bad, Morty.” Morty flushed and a grin spread across his cheeks.

“Aw jeez Rick you mean that?”

“Of course I do you dipshit.” Rick groaned, rolling his eyes. “So I'm gonna take that as a yes.” Morty nodded.

“Beautiful.” Rick muttered before leaning in to whisper in Morty's ear. “Get ready to fuck me again after the party, these teenage hormones wont let me rest.” With that Rick trailed off into the crowd of highschoolers, leaving Morty to grin to himself.

He could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hooly shit dude i literally half assed all of that but i hope it wasnt too sucky


End file.
